


where i feel at home

by teamcap



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon, i like this but it has no ships so will anyone read it? stay tuned, post s7/s8/show canon i guess, title from to build a home by the cinematic orchestra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcap/pseuds/teamcap
Summary: Davos remained silent, waiting for her to speak again. "I don't think there's anything worth believing in anymore. Not truly.""Aye, Your Grace, I understand. I've found that I prefer to believe in people, not gods."





	where i feel at home

The cold air hit Davos harshly as he exited the Great Hall of Winterfell. It still made his cheeks sting, even after years of being in the north, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to it. They walked for only a moment before Lady Sansa dismissed everyone and turned to him.

“Ser Davos, would you accompany me to the godswood?” He nodded, but it struck him as odd that she wanted a guest. In the time he had served her he had only seen her go there alone. They didn’t talk as they made their way to the godswood. That hardly surprised him - Lady Sansa rarely spoke to anyone outside of her small council anymore. He understood why. She had lost nearly everyone in the war. Her half-brother ( _ cousin,  _ he reminded himself, though he supposed it didn’t matter now), her younger brother, her sworn sword. Davos had never seen her truly grieve, but it was not his business. He had grieved for them on his own time, all those lost that he’d loved like his own. Shireen, of course, and Jon, even the younger Stark boy and his companion, and Missandei, the translator for the Dragon Queen, though he hadn’t truly known them. He was glad that he hadn’t had to grieve for Lady Sansa and her sister and Gendry as well.

“You don’t keep any gods, Ser Davos, am I correct?” Lady Sansa asked when she sat at the weirwood.

“Aye, Your Grace,” he said. 

“I don’t, either,” she said softly, “not anymore.” Davos looked at her curiously, and she offered him a soft smile. It reminded him of the ones Shireen used to wear; they had been sad, too. “I was raised to keep both the Old Gods and the Seven, though I was always partial to the latter. I kept the Seven during my time in King’s Landing. They were my mother’s gods more than mine, but I thought they would help me.” He remained silent, waiting for her to speak again. “I don’t think there’s anything worth believing in anymore. Not truly.”

“Aye, Your Grace, I understand. I’ve found that I prefer to believe in people, not gods. I believed in Stannis Baratheon,” he said, “and I believed in Jon Snow.” Lady Sansa said nothing for a long while, and then she stood. 

“I’m afraid I still take after my lady mother, Ser Davos. I don’t like to spend a very long time here, but it is a good place to grieve.” Her eyes were sadder than Davos had seen them in some time, but he said nothing. They walked back towards the castle in silence, but Davos’ mind wandered to Lady Sansa. He marveled at her, sometimes - she was so young, and she had lost her entire family save for her sister and had to step into the position of Queen in the North whether she had wanted to or not. She was a wonderful Queen, he’d thought that since he had first witnessed her ruling, and kind despite her sufferings. She’d named him her Hand, after all, and he was no more than a lowly knight. Davos often thought she was one of the strongest people he’d ever known.

“Thank you for your company,” she said when they reached her chambers. He hadn’t realized they’d been walking so long. He nodded and turned to go to his own when she spoke again.

“Ser Davos? I do have one question, if you don’t mind.”

“Aye, Your Grace?”

“Earlier you said that you believe in people, and that you believed in Stannis Baratheon and in Jon. They’re both dead. If I may, Ser, who do you believe in now?” He smiled at her,

“I believe in you, Lady Sansa.”


End file.
